


That Second Hand Living, It Just Won’t Do

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recording, Vaginal Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After Marinette discovers Chat Noir on a webcam site doing sex shows in his costume and pretending to be a cosplayer, she finds herself on his show, pretending to be a cosplayer herself, and learning how fun it is to pretend to be someone else pretending to be her. Anonymous commission.





	That Second Hand Living, It Just Won’t Do

"I'm Emily," Marinette said, waving to the webcam and shifting about weirdly in the oddness of wearing pretending to be someone pretending to be her. "But you can call me Ladybug tonight, just like you call my hunky friend Phil 'Chat Noir'." It sounded even weirder saying that out loud as her fingers traced along the outline of Adrien's cock straining against his tight suit. There was a special sort of madness to what she was up to here, and Marinette wished she knew what she was doing or how to make sense of it, but there really wasn't much that could be done to solve this situation. Marinette had been the one to demand she be invited, after all; being here was her own fault.

"She makes such a perfect Ladybug, doesn't she?" 'Phil' asked the camera, reaching around back and giving Marinette's ass a nice grope as he angled her butt toward the webcam and squeezed at it. "Crazy coincidence. She looks uncanny to me. You guys wanted me to find a Ladybug, and here she is; I think you guys will really like the show tonight."

There was a lot about the show that still sounded like absolute lunacy to Marinette, but she didn't feel like turning back. She had discovered through what she insisted to be absolutely incidental internet searches that totally didn't mean anything, that there was a handsome camboy with a perfect Chat Noir costume who liked to stroke his big cock and flirt with the chat. Problem with this was, despite calling himself Philippe, that was undoubtedly Adrien Agreste and the real Chat Noir. Marinette confronted him about it, but somewhere in the midst of trying to talk it out she ended up admitting that she wanted in on this weird racket he was up to. It was just too hot and weird for her to be able to deny; something hungry grabbed at Marinette and she couldn't deny that she was interested.

It ended up all too quickly now with her lying on his bed in front of a laptop webcam, getting her ass groped while she teased the outline of his rigid cock, and she knew this was actually, really going to end with Marinette having sex for a bunch of strangers, and they were all going to think she was just a cosplay camgirl in the process. This sounded too weird and insane to be true, but there she was, leaning up to kiss Adrien on the lips and letting everyone in the chat room see it.

"So what do you want to do tonight, Ladybug?" Adrien rather loved the weirdness of pretending to be someone cosplaying as himself. It was such a mess of nonsense and weirdness he had fallen into, but he relished in it, and saw Marinette's interest as an opportunity for things to get even more out there and bizarre.

"Oh, I was thinking about starting by sucking on my hero's big cock. You deserve it for how hard you work." With a giggle and the loose almost-roleplay edge to what they were up to, everything about this was as removed from reason as could be. Marinette just rolled with that, as she guided down the zipper of his outfit and got lower against him, leaning in toward his lap as her hand reached down to help fish out his cock. In addition to just having a perfect body in general for this sort of thing as a fit but very lean and slender boy, perfect to fit into a tight catsuit, Marinette knew that Adrien's real asset for this was the big cock he was able to bring out and indulge in, and as she drew it out, she found herself already aching, her mouth watering at the sight a gorgeous cock that she felt she had to just get right down to business on.

Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock as she pushed right down, moaning her way through taking him into her mouth and embracing her immediate desires. This was a cam show, and she figured people wanted to see the goods right away, getting right to work at sucking on him. Adrien gasped as she went for it, feeling the panic of knowing she was getting really out of control really fast and that such things usually did require some build up first. He didn't say any of that, though, deciding to remain engaged and let her have her fun just this once. He probably could have explained things better and built up a plan here.

But now Marinette was wild at work sucking his cock and he just didn't have the heart to say anything, groaning in ravenous appreciation for the way she sucked on him with such speed and aggression, working her head down his cock with an urgency and a speed that proved too hot to deal with. Any sane response died in Adrien's throat as he enjoyed the depraved excitement, fingers tightening in her hair. "Fuck, that's so good," he said, not urging her down deeper but just holding onto her. "I told you she was something special and that you'd want to see her." he eased back, relaxing under the sudden pressure and heat of having the hungry mouth all over his dick, inducing something primal and enticing that he was shamelessly overwhelmed by, taking the pleasure as it hit him and with a firm, confident approach to having this pleasure really dig in tight.

Convinced she was on the right track and moving with all the confidence that came with that, Marinette worked her head up and down Adrien's cock in steady acceptance of something hot and eager, something that took tight, boiling hold now of everything aching within her. Up and down her head bobbed, tending to Adrien's cock without any hesitation or shame, just working at this pleasure and showing off something eager and wanton Every step deeper into this pleasure made for something truly incredible, a wickedness and a lust getting stronger with each push downward, each second of bliss grabbing at her. There was a lot going on here and all of it felt rather incredible, deepening the need and the hunger of a situation getting so far out of control that she didn't really know how to deal with ti in a practical and constructive way.

Coming in front the side, Marinette made sure that she wasn't blocking the camera's view of Adrien's cock at all. Her hand and her mouth blocked the dick, but did so in a way that flaunted the size of his shaft and her ability to handle it. As her head moved in broad motions along his cock, she further accentuated the display of pleasure and heat, something reckless and unrepentant that she was happy to show off to everyone, flaunting her willingness to handle his cock and everything that came with it.

It was a boast. Marinette was all over this big cock with something utterly reckless and wicked, a pleasure and a desire proving so weird and incredible that she was completely unafraid of this lust. She knew people were watching, and she wanted them to know what she could do, moaning and slurping all over this cock with a grandiose show of lust. She got carried away in it, but in ways that Adrien was never going to complain about. Not with Marinette sucking his cock like a champ like this, tending to him with a fervor and an aggression getting wildly out of control very quickly and overwhelming him.

The chat was lit up with excitement at the girl who showed up and just slurped all of Adrien's cock down, marveling at her readiness and fawning over what she could do, what she could throw herself into. She impressed quickly and she impressed hard, with everyone clamoring over her and eager to see where this could go and what she could do, lit up with an excitement and with tips aplenty for the fervor it caused, tips Marinette wasn't even paying much mind to as she just kept sucking in a big, theatrical show of her adoration of Adrien's cock.

There was no end to the pleasure she threw herself into, no slowing down the wild and senseless bliss she indulged in with every inch of the big cock she worked over. There was no resisting the allure now of pure chaos, of pleasure spiraling hotter and needier through her aching body. Marinette went all out in sucking Adrien off and making as big and as hot a show of this as she could. It was sloppy and reckless and driving Adrien fucking wild, his cock throbbing needier and hotter, until Adrien saw a message that threw everything into overdrive. "'Fifty tokens if you cum on her face'. Shit, pull back Ma--Em!" The panic and tension caught him quickly.

Marinette didn't know what tokens were or how much they were worth or in general just what she was doing here, but she listened to the panicked gasps and gave in to what he asked, pulling from his cock as it throbbed and ached before her face. Marinette was ready for him now, allowing him to cum all over her face amid his boiling tensions and the mess of a gooey orgasm all over her face. Marinette took the facial in stride as his big cock erupted, painting her face in messy streaks across her features, before turning with a smile toward the webcam and flaunting the mess of gooey spunk all over her face.

The chat went wild. Marinette couldn't read it with how fast it moved, with how excitable and hot the chat became in light of what they saw. It left Marinette feeling a swell of hot pride and excitement over the whole situation, as hands grabbed at her and Adrien proved utterly insatiable. "They think you did great," he said. "And I do too, 'Emily'."

"Thanks! I'm really glad I could show that off." Marinette licked some of the cum from around her mouth. "But that's not the real show people came here for, is it?" With a smile, she accepted Adrien's tugs around as he pulled her into a better position for this, dragging her into place for him to fuck her, and Marinette was happy to accept the place on her hands and knees before him, butt raised up in the air and wiggling enticingly for him. He pulled at her outfit to try and get it off, frustrated by the lack of any real way out of her skintight suit, which led him to simply ripping a hole in the magically transformed-on clothes, figuring their outfits always get fixed when they pop into a new one anyway.

But Marinette still let out a hot yelp of panic in the face of how suddenly she had a hole ripped in her outfit. She was thrown by it, but she didn't let that stop her, smiling toward the camera and settling in tight as she locked eyes with the lens, intent on having her fun and doing everything she could to prove herself. There was no way to go but down, and down she would all too happy go.

Adrien lined up his cock and shoved forward. Haste was the only sensible response to how Marinette had wound him up and set the tone of this show, made everything go so quickly out of control and he pushed happily into her, rawing hot gasps form Marinette as every inch of his big cock began to work its way into her, rocking back and forth with something to prove, something to excite. she shivered and ached, desperately unraveling now under something powerful and exciting, something that she could barely deal with. Sensation struck hard immediately and didn't show any intention of stopping, throwing her for a loop and setting aflame desires too sudden and fierce to handle.

Firm, confident thrusts shook Marinette was Adrien got right down to business fucking her, firm and aggressive in the pace he took and the way he filled her with each hard stroke, showing an intention and a desire all very sudden and uncontrolled. There wasn't any room now for restraint or sense as firm, confident thrusts filled her, as Adrien took to the thrill of fucking Marinette on camera easily. "You're so tight," he groaned, hands settling onto her hips. A few vulgarities passed his lips for good measure as he worked at her pleasure, as the sensations proved direct and unbelievably hot swells of firm and confident affection. There was only one way to handle the pleasure before him, and that was to go all out with it.

"No, you're just so big!" Marinette replied. Her head rolled back, but her eyes remained hot and firm on camera as she tried to take this whole mess in stride, relishing in the thrill of getting fucked and taken with such fervor and excitement. There was no way for Marinette to control herself in this weird spiral downward, this mad swell of desperate and decadent ecstasy that only got hotter and messier the more she tried to deal with it. Every second of indulgence was another push into madness, another swell of lust and heat and hunger that called out to her from deep within. She felt so full and hot and excited, and all that pleasure was right up front for the internet to see, adding an edge of twisted excitement and heat to an already pretty out three situation, the chat getting faster as more and more people came in to see what they believed were two very talented cosplayers going at it 

The layers of hunger and weirdness added to this hazy mess of a situation too much to believe, and the pleasure was truly incredible as each passing, throbbing second of lust crashed in waves upon them both. Adrien was used to playing with himself on camera, and that worked out well, but Marinette helped make it something truly special and he could hear the sounds and see the alerts that said this was right on the money. Everything The pleasure got messier and hotter so quickly, ravenous desire getting to them both as Adrien fucked Marinette harder, deepening his lustful need to just go all out with her, to fuck Marinette firmer, steadier, confidence throbbing and swelling out of control. The pleasure was unbelievable, a pulse of raw ecstasy that now couldn't be stopped.

"Mm, you guys like seeing a cute Ladybug cosplayer getting dicked raw?" Marinette asked. If she was supposed to be Emily, then Emily could be anyone, and that meant a freedom to get dirty and raw and wild in ways that she would have shied away from on a normal day. "Come on chat, show us some love. Imagine I'm the real Ladybug and you're watching a hero get fucked raw like a nasty girl who loves big dick and loves people watching!" Fuck, she did love both of those things. A rapidly setting-in exhibitionism streak was taking hold of Marinette with each word she said, each thrust of Adrien's cock into her, and she didn't know how to deal with this except to keep it going to and to lose herself fully to pleasures too messy and hot and exciting to believe.

Adrien was delighted to see how much Marinette opened up in the face of this chaos, the way she threw herself into the pleasure and ecstasy and unbridled heat of a situation too reckless and hazy to hold back. She was so hot like this, her pussy clenching down so tight around his cock, and he just had to give himself up. With one last hard thrust forward, Adrien came inside of her. Cumming inside had not been talked about, but in the heat of the moment none of that mattered to him, and as Marinette felt the flood of molten spunk pump into her she found herself unable to care or control herself, screaming and thrashing in excitement under the pleasure of him filling her with his cum. She just got rawed on camera by Adrien Agreste for the internet to see and she kind of loved it.

"Mm, do you all wanna see how much he came in me?" Marinette asked, pushing herself clumsily up to kneel with her back pressed to Adrien's strong chest, as he drew her slowly up off of his cock until it slid out of her and the oozing load he'd filled her with began to drop out, an indecent show of something that had the chat exploding with panic and excitement, loving what they saw and the volume of cum she'd just taken. Her head leaned back, whispering to him, "So how much are these tokens they keep sending?"

The answer changed Marinette's life.  
*****************************  
"That's the donation goal!" Marinette whined, body trembling as she came. "Just like I promised, you guys made it, so now I'll--oh, fuck! Yes!" Her head rolled back as she fucked herself with the toy just right, pushing herself to a messy squirting orgasm. Her feet were up on the desk and off to the side so that she could lean back in her chair and flaunt her masturbation for the camera. The chat had been so good to her and she was happy to give back with the messy gushing she flaunted for them, slumping happily back in her seat and whining to herself. "So good..."

There was money to be made here. For a way to spend a few boring nights every week, Marinette found that playing a Ladybug cosplayer was actually some really solid stuff. Once she found out how much Adrien was making in the space of just hanging out for a little while, Marinette couldn't resist the chance to either, and after doing some more streams with him got into doing them herself, in addition to selling some videos of the two of them together.

Looking to the chat screen, Marinette read off a comment, "Would I do girl on girl with a Rena Rouge cosplayer?" She laughed at the thought. "My best friend actually does a perfect Rena Rouge cosplay... I should try to get her over one night." She winked to the camera, everyone completely clueless as to just how funny a thought that really was to 'Emily'.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
